Watching the Spectacular Spider-man (ENDED AND MARKED FOR DELETION)
by emeraldwolf1997
Summary: A group from the show has been summoned to watch the Spectacular Spider-man. What would happen If peters closest friends and family find out Peters secret? (I love stories like this and decided to do my own. Hope that you like it.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Episode 1**

Peter woke up that Sunday morning with the feeling that something was not right. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong today and it was going to change his life forever.

Life had not been very good for Peter lately, he broke up with Liz to be with Gwen, and Gwen couldn't be with Peter because she was worried that Harry would go back to the green. Black cat was angry with him and vowed to get back at him for not allowing her to break her dad out of prison. Other then Aunt May, Peter had never felt so alone before.

Walking down the stairs, he saw his aunt making pancakes for breakfast. "Good morning, Peter" she said as she laid a plate onto the table.

"Good morning, Aunt May." Peter said as he started eating his breakfast.

May watched her nephew with a sad look in her eyes. Lately she had noticed that peter didn't look like the happy teen that he was a few weeks ago. She wished that she could help, but Peter wouldn't tell her exactly what the problem was.

Once breakfast was over, May went to go wash the dishes, but was stopped when a bright light appeared and blinded her. Opening her eyes, she was shocked to see that she was in what appeared to be a large movie theater room. Looking around she noticed that a lot of other people were there too.

There was Flash and his family, Randy and his family, Kenny and his family, Sally, Glory, Liz, and their families. There was Gwen and her dad, Harry, J.J.J and his wife and son, who was better ever since his incident with the venom cells and his powers. There was Betty, MJ and her aunt, there was Peters teacher, Mr. Ruby, there was Felicia and her mother and father. Curt Connors and his family was there, and finally May herself.

"Where are we" Flash asked as walked around the room.

" **I am glad that you asked, Flash"** A voice came from the speakers, Scaring everyone and making them jump. " **You are in a place outside of time. A few hours could pass here and only a few seconds will have passed in your world. I have brought you all here to watch something. I have brought you here to watch the past of all of you and someone that you all have in common."**

May looked around and noticed that Peter wasn't with them. "Where is my nephew?" She asked the voice.

 **"Peter will not be joining us. This is something for all of you to see. Now, if everyone could find a seat we will get started."**

Once everyone found their seats with their family and friends, the lights dimmed down and the screen came on to the scene of a spider on its web with the city of new york behind it.

The movie started and everyone saw Spider-man jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Alright! Go Spider-man!" Flash yelled as he high-fived Kenny and Rand

 **[Narrating] Tell me there's something better."**

"Hey, that's peter's voice!" Liz said as the show continued.

 **"Yee-Haw!" Spider-man yelled out as he swung across he city. "Go ahead. try" "How i spent my summer vacation...by Peter Benjamin Parker. I can sum it up in one glorious, hyphenated word. Spider-man. I am the spectacular spider-man." Peter exclaimed as he flipped and did tricks all throughout New York.**

Everyone was silent. Sure the paper thought that Peter was Spider-man but they didn't have any proof. Now they heard come from Peter's own mouth. "I didn't see that coming" Kenny said with a shocked face.

"That's impossible!" Flash cried out as he stood up. "Spider-man is the coolest, and Puny Parker isn't even popular in school!"

Liz, Gwen, MJ and even Sally were silent. This explained so much.

May thought that she would have another heart attack. She was worried that peter was doing something dangerous, but nothing like this.

"HA I KNEW IT!" Jonah bellowed out in happiness.

"So, Peters Spider-man...cool" Rand said with his normal smooth tone.

 **"Only one thing missing. It's the last night before school starts and I could really use some action." Peter thought to himself before his eyes went wide when he heard an alarm in the distance. Spider-man jumped off the building,** "Which made the room gasp, **and let himself fall close to the street before shooting out a web and swinging towards the crime. The next scene was two men that came out of the door on the roof of jewelry store with bags of jewels over there shoulders. "What did i tell you. One getaway jump to the next building and we're a million bucks richer." The man wearing a green striped shirt told his partner.**

 **Alex: "This ain't no million-buck haul. Not after the big man takes his cut anyway" he said with a frown.**

 **Marko: ah, shut up and jump."**

 **The partner jump over the ledge but wasn't quick enough. A web line connected to his back and pulled him back before webbing him up.**

 **Marko: "Oh,no. Not again" he said as he tried to shield his eyes from the bright light that was upon him.**

 **Spider-man: "Yep, again. What is this, Marko, the third time this summer?"**

 **Alex: [grumbling] "Just wait till i get my hands on you, you skinny little creep."**

 **Spider-man: Okay, so, Marko, now tell me. The new spider-signal. Too much? It's my first night trying it out" He said as he dodged the bag of jewels that Marko swung at him. "And i'm not sure that it screams friendly neighborhood spider-man" he continued to say as he faked a punch to Maro's head and webbed the other bag of jewels "Be Brutal" he said as he pulled the bag to him and made it hit Marko in the back, making him fall to the ground with a grunt of pain. "I mean, as a guy with a lot of experience getting thrashed by, well, me... I really value your opinion." he said as he webbed up Marko's hands and feet.**

 **The scene zoomed out to show that what everybody had just watched was a feed from a laptop. they couldn't tell who was watching it, but they saw a man in a blue suit with a red tie and metal braces on his knuckles.**

 **Unknown** **: "This is a live feed?" The man on the other side nodded. "Then I've seen enough. Summon the enforcers."**

 **Hammerhead:** **"Already on their way" [closes the laptop]**

"Wow" Flashes mom said in wonder.

Felicia lowered her head in sadness before catching her fathers eye.

"You were upset that Spider-man didn't allow you to break me out. He was upset because I took someone important from him" Her dad said wisely.

May kept her head down as tears slipped down her face, Didn't her nephew trust her enough to tell her about this.

 **("May" the voice called, caching her attention. "I know that you are upset about all of this. But you must trust me when i say, that you will understand everything as we move on") After the voice had finished, the movie started back up again.**

 **(Scene opening) Peter throwing on his brown shirt over his spider-man costume.**

 **Peter: "I've never been so pumped for the first day of school. Because today everything changes."**

 **Peter walked down the stairs quietly and stooped when he heard his aunt talking to their neighbor.**

 **May:** **"It isn't getting any easier, Anna. We're almost out of money." [sips coffee from her cup]**

 **Anna: "But May, I'm sure Ben left you with-**

 **May:** **Ben Parker was many, many wonderful things. But a financial wizard he was not [Sighs] I miss him so. Oh, but listen to me go on. We'll manage. And, please, not a word of this to peter. I wouldn't want him to be concerned. [peter peeks around the corner before going back]**

 **Peter:** **  
** **[coughs] "Hey, Aunt May." [fakes coming down the stairs] "How's the most beautiful girl in Forest Hills this morning?" (kisses his aunt on the cheek)**

 **May:** **  
** **[laughs] "Oh, Peter" (hands him a bagged lunch) "Now hurry off. You don't wanna be late on your first day."**

 **Peter:  
** **"No, Ma'am." (looks back at his aunt with a worried face)**

"Oh, Peter. Why didn't you tell me that you heard what i said." May said.

"It isn't your fault May, you didn't know that he was there." Anna said as she patted her friend on the back.

"That's why peter took and sold those pictures" Curt said to him self, but his family heard him.

 **Scene opens to a lab in OsCorp.**

 **Toomes:  
[Angrily] "I blame you for this. You told me to bring my magnetic air transport system to OsCorp. **

**Otto:  
** **"I know-**

 **Toomes:  
** **(points finger at Otto) "You arranged the meeting with Norman Osborn.**

 **Otto:  
"And I had the best intentions."**

 **Toomes:** **  
** **"He studied my ideas and rejected them. Then announces OsCorp tech-flight four months later."**

 **Otto:  
[pleading] "I am sorry, Adrian-"**

 **Osborn:  
"Don't you dare apologize, doctor. OsCorp has nothing to apologize for."**

 **Toomes:  
"Nothing to- Osborn, you stole my work."**

 **Osborn:  
"That's dangerous talk, Mr. Toomes. Dangerous and unsupportable. Listen, you old buzzard. You've been at this for decades without one success to you name. If you never accomplished anything as a young man...Who'd believe you created tech-flight as an old one? (pushes Toomes towards his guards) "Boys, show Mr. Toomes out.**

 **Toomes:  
(faces Otto) "Good news, I don't blame you anymore.**

 **Otto turns to Osborn who blew off his nails with a grin on his face.**

"Harry, your dad is kind of a jerk" Flash said with a frown.

"Shut up, Flash! Do you really think that this is going to show how nice of a guy you are at school!?" Harry yelled back angrily.

"What is he talking about, son?" Flashes dad asked with a frown.

"I don' know dad." flash replied nervously.

 **Scene opens to the high school**

 **Peter:  
'All right, the Parkers are desperate for cold hard cash, but I am not letting that spoil this moment.'**

 **HARRY:  
[yells] "Hey, Pete."**

 **PETER:  
"Harry. Gwen. How'd summer treat you?"**

 **GWEN:  
"Science camp was fun."**

 **HARRY:  
"Yeah, well, the world tour stunk. My dad spent the whole trip locked in boardrooms. So i spent mine locked in boredom. I should have spent the summer with you, Pete. Least we could have done nothing together. (Half of Peter's face is covered with his mask) "But now we're back. So you ready for the torture that is M-cubed?"**

 **PETER:  
"It'll be different now" (makes goo-goo eyes at Sally, who is at the fountain.) **

"I didn't know that Peter had a crush on you, Sally" Glory said with wide eyes.

"Uh, I missed my chance to date a Superhero!" Sally screamed into her hands.

 **HARRY:  
** **"Really? Cause you spent half of sophomore year stuffed into a locker. (Peter walks over to Sally) "Ah, Pete? Where are you going?"**

 **PETER:  
'to face my destiny. Peter Parker is a wall-crawler not a wallflower. And my life is about to change.' [stammers] Ah...eh... S-S-S-Sally?"**

 **HARRY:  
"What's he- Ah... Is he-?"**

 **GWEN:  
"I... I think he is."**

 **[record screeches]**

 **SALLY:  
"Are you damaged!?"**

 **HARRY & GWEN:  
[cringes] "He did"**

 **SALLY:  
"Why in the world do you think I'd ever go out with Midtown High's champion geek? (pointing her finger at Peter and making him back up)**

 **Flash and Rand walk onto the scene**

 **FLASH:  
"Hey, Rand, Puny Parker's hitting on your girl." **

**PETER:  
[nervous] "Rand, I- I didn't know you two were-"**

 **RAND:  
"It's cool"**

 **SALLY:  
(wide eyed) "Cool? You don't care?"**

 **RAND:  
"Why? You want to go out with him?"**

 **SALLY:  
** **"I want to walk on a Parker free planet thank you very much (glaring at Peter).**

Sally gulped as she looked over and saw her parents giving her disapproving looks. Next she made the mistake of looking over and catching the eye of May.

"I don't know what my family has done to you young lady, but if didn't want to go out with my nephew, you could have simply said no" May said as she glared at the cheerleader.

"Sorry, Mrs. Parker" Sally said with her head down.

"It is not me that you need to apologize to" May said as she turned her attention back to the screen.

 **FLASH:  
** **(Grabs Peter by the front of the his shirt) "Lucky you didn't try this with my girl, Parker. If your geek sweat got within one mile of Liz-"**

 **PETER:  
[Glares] "Back off, Flash. I won't be your punching bag anymore. Things have changed." **

**Flash smirks before pushing peter and making him trip over Kenny, who was on his hands and knees behind Peter, and made him fall and hit his shoulders and the back of his head on the fountain.**

 **[laughter] FLASH: to Rand  
"You hear him threaten me, dude?" (steals Peter's lunch and takes the dessert and hands the sandwich to Kenny) "The nerd thinks he's Spider-Man. Hm. Pound cake"**

 **PETER:  
"Oh, My lunch." **

Flash and Kenny look at their parents and sees them glaring at them.

"I hope that this doesn't happen everyday, Son" Mr. Thompson said with a glare.

"You better hope that it does't, Kenny" Mrs. Kong told her son.

Flash and Kenny gulped as they remembered all of the times that they picked on Peter.

 **The next scene opens to the door of a warehouse being opened and showing a speaker on a stool. Four men walked in.**

 **HAMMERHEAD:  
"Come on. The Big Man wants a word." (leads three men to the speaker.) "Enforcers all present and accounted for, boss."**

 **THE BIG MAN:[over speaker]  
" _Thank you, Hammerhead. Gentleman, I'll get right to the point. For the last four months, a pest has plagued our operations. At first, I could hardly credit the reports."_**

 **HAMMERHEAD:  
"Thought the boys were trying to stiff us" (smashes his fists together) "Had to get a little rough to make sure they was sincere. **

**BIG MAN:  
" _Establishing patterns of movement took all summer. But last night we had confirmation. The spider-man is real." (_ Hammer head hands Montana pictures of spider-man)**

 **MONTANA:  
"And you want the enforcers to wrangle up this here spider?"**

 **BIG MAN:  
" _No, Montana. I want you to squash it."_**

"Oh dear" Anna said in worry.

"It will be alright, aunt Anna" MJ said with a smile.

"I hope that your right dear"

 **Scene opens back at the high school biology class.**

 **[School bell rings] MR. RUBY:  
"Chapter one by tomorrow, ladies and gentlemen. Mr. Parker, Miss Stacy. A word" (peter and Gwen look at each other.) "I wonder if either of you remember a field trip we took last year to the laboratory of Dr. Curtis Connors at Empire State University?" **

**Peter has a flash back to when the spider bit his hand and his DNA changed.**

 **PETER:  
"Trust me, That's one field trip I'll never forget."**

 **GWEN:  
"Me neither. Dr. Connor's research was thrilling."**

 **MR. RUBY:  
"I'm glad you feel that way. Because he's offering two internships to promising high-schoolers. I recommended my two star pupils. You start this afternoon."**

 **Scene changes to Toomes putting on his flight suit and changes to the Osborn home.**

 **PETER:  
"Ah! Thanks for letting me kill time at your place, Harry. I'm not due at the ESU lab for another hour."**

 **HARRY:  
"I'm surprised you're not at the school paper. Aren't you their star photographer or something?"**

 **PETER:  
"Not anymore. Someone else can take pictures of Flash prancing around the grid iron. I'll be too busy raking in the green."**

 **HARRY:  
[chuckles nervously] "Is this part of the same reality where Sally Avril's your-"**

 **PETER:  
(Waving his hand) "A minor setback. But at least this lab job solves the Parker money problems. I mean, look around. All of this belongs to your dad and he's a scientist."**

 **Osborn:  
"Boy's, come out here!" (Harry looks at the door in shock and Peter puts his head down in shame.**

 **Peter and Harry walk outside met Mr. Osborn on the balcony.**

"Busted!" Flash yelled out, causing Kenny to snicker.

 **Osborn:  
** **"I couldn't help overhearing."**

 **PETER:  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Osborn, I-"**

 **OSBORN:  
"Don't you dare apologize, son. I never do. So, what's this about a lab job?"**

 **PETER:  
"At ESU, working with Curt Connors." (Harry looks down with a sad look)**

 **OSBORN:  
"Connors, huh? Quiet an opportunity. (looks over to Harry) Don't suppose you were considered for the honor, Harry?"**

 **HARRY:  
"Ah, no, sir."**

 **PETER:  
"It's totally not a big deal, Mr. O, but thanks. We'll, uh, we'll get out of your way now."**

 **VULTURE:  
"Osborn!"**

 **The vulture comes swooping in and grabs Osborn by the shoulders and carries him of the balcony, leaving the two shocked boys behind.**

 **HARRY:  
[shocked]"Dad" **

**Once out of their shock, they run to the edge of the balcony.**

 **HARRY:  
"What-? What do we do?"**

 **PETER:  
"Call the cops! Do it! Go!"**

 **Peter waits till he's gone before taking off his shoes and jumps off the balcony.**

"Do you think that he will make it in time?" asked a worried Sally.

"He did" said an emotionless Harry. Harry was still angry at spider-man/peter, but this was also his chance to find out what happened.

 **VULTURE:  
** **"Tell the truth, Osborn. Can your tech-flight do this?" (Makes sharp turns and flips)**

 **OSBORN:  
"AHH! Toomes?"**

 **VULTURE:  
"Not Toomes now. I'm what you called me. I'm the vulture."**

 **OSBORN:  
"I called you a buzzard."**

 **VULTURE:  
[shocked]"What?"**

 **OSBORN:  
"You can't even get the name right."**

 **Vulture glares before swinging his body forward and throwing Osborn in the air before catching him again.**

 **OSBORN:  
"Toomes, stop! What will any of this accomplish?"**

 **VULTURE:  
"A means to an end, Osborn. Something you know all about. You will announce to the world that Adrian Toomes is the genius behind tech-flight. You will pay me all that I am owed. And you will publicly apologize for stealing my invention."**

 **OSBORN:  
"I never apologize, old man."**

 **VULTURE:  
"I may be an old man... but I'm not a patient one."**

 **Vulture flew straight up in the air and dropped Osborn. Osborn closed his eyes and waited to hit the ground, but was saved by Spider-man.**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
"Oh, guys, you play hot potato hard-core."**

 **VULTURE:  
"What is this? These skies are mine now!" (Chases after spider-man.)**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
"He may be right. I really just rent." **

**OSBORN:  
"What are you babbling about? Put me down."**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
"Dude, you are the bossiest damsel in distress I have ever rescued. Also the ugliest, heaviest and the first."**

 **OSBORN/VULTURE:  
"Who are you?"**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
"Why, I'm Your friendly neighborhood spider-man, of course" **

**VULTURE:  
"Spider-man? I thought that you were a myth."**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
"Man, I need a new press agent"**

 **Vulture flew faster and cut the web, making spider-man and Osborn fall.**

 **OFFICER#1:  
"He's not helping, Stan. The perps he nabs always walk-" **

**SPIDER-MAN:  
"Heads up!" (makes officer#1 gasp and look up)**

 **Spider-man swings close to the officers and drops Osborn on top of them. Vulture tries to grab him, but he was to close to the ground.**

 **OFFICER#1:  
"What's going on?"**

 **OSBORN:  
"Explanations inside. Now." (leads Officer#1 into the police station.)**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
"Look, beaky. I admire anyone who dresses up as their favorite animal. Better still, you can fly. (Moves in front of the vulture) So I gotta ask. You heard about great power coming with great responsibility?"**

Everyone heard a sob and turned to see Mrs. Parker was crying lightly.

"What's wrong, Mrs. P?" Rand asked with a worried face.

"Peter's uncle Ben used to say that all of the time. And it does my heart good to see Peter putting his words to good use." May said as she wiped her eyes.

"I bet that you are really proud of your nephew, huh?" Flashes mom asked.

May turned and smiled at her. "I couldn't be more prouder. I only hope that this shows me why my nephew has been so depressed lately." she said with a frown, making Felicia, Gwen, Liz, and even Harry put their heads down in shame.

 **VULTURE:  
** **"Argh!" (Flies faster and tries to hit spider-man, but misses and flies away)**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
"Whoa, Beaky, Don't fly away mad." (calls out to him)  
**

 **VULTURE:  
"The name is Vulture!"**

"Why does he make jokes while he is fighting?" Felicia's mom asked.

"It hide how nervous he is It also makes the bad guys get angry, which can make them make mistakes." Captain Stacy told her.

"I have yet to see what makes this spider-man so spectacular" Glory's mom said with a frown.

"Spider-man is the greatest!" Flash exclaimed.

"You do know that you are talking about Peter, right?" Gwen asked with a smirk.

"Shut up" Flash replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

 **Scene opens to the front of the ESU building.**

 **PETER:  
"That's great, Harry. I- I'm glad that your dad's safe. Me? Well, uh- Y-you know I tried to follow him on foot, (Takes off web shooters and puts them in backpack) and I ran for blocks, but- Yeah, I guess that was pretty useless. Uh, hey, look, I'm late, and, uh, Gwen's giving me the look. So goodbye." (Hangs up phone and puts it in his pocket.)**

 **GWEN:  
[amused] "I so was not giving you the look."**

 **PETER:  
"But I am late, right?"  
**

 **EDDIE:  
"Always, bro"**

 **GWEN  
(throws her arms around Eddie) "Eddie!"**

 **EDDIE:  
"Hey, Gwen."**

 **PETER:  
"Bro, What are you doing here?"**

 **EDDIE:  
"Work here. I'm Connors' personal lab assistant. Not bad for a frosh, huh?" **

**PETER:  
[amused] Ha, ha. Eddie Brock's a freshman."**

 **EDDIE:  
"College freshman, little man. But I'm guessing you're missing me at Midtown High. No one to keep Flash Thompson off your back. (motions to Peter's sock covered feet) Stole your shoes again, huh?" (After a moment of awkward silence, Eddie noticed that Connors' wife was coming.) [clears throat] Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy, I'd like you to meet Dr. Martha Connors"**

 **MARTHA:  
"Eddie's told us great things about you both."**

 **EDDIE:  
(whispers to Peter) "said you wore clean underwear. Lucky I didn't say socks."**

 **The next scene shows Dr. Conners putting a green liquid into an injector.**

 **MARTHA: (from the next room)  
"Curt, stop hiding in the office. New interns are here."**

 **CURT:  
"I'll be right out"**

"What was that?" Mr. Robinson asked Curt

"That was a new experiment that i decided to use on myself with out the proper tests. It didn't work out." Curt said with his head down at his weakness. he was more worried about himself then his family.

"What did it do?" MJ asked.

"It will probably show it later on" Curt said with a frown.

 **MARTHA:  
"Peter, Gwen, This is ESU's resident genius. My husband, Curt."**

 **PETER:  
"It's an honor to meet you, Dr. Connors." (shakes his hand)**

 **CURT:  
"You look familiar, son. Weren't you the boy that was bitten-?"**

 **PETER:  
"By the science bug. You know it." **

**MARTHA:  
"We won't overdo it the first day. Eddie'll show you around the lab, but the real work can start tomorrow."**

 **EDDIE:  
"So questions welcome."**

 **PETER:  
"Here's one. What does this gig pay?"**

 **EDDIE:  
[snorts in amusement] "Pete, you're a high school kid with zero experience. You're not getting paid."**

 **Peter looks at a lizard in the cage with sadness. Scene opens to Peter and Gwen waiting at the bus stop.**

 **PETER:  
"Aunt May needs my help. I don't know what I'm going to do."**

 **GWEN:  
"Oh, Pete, Don't angst, okay? It'll come to you."**

 **Peter watches Gwen leave on the bus before throwing his arms in the air**

 **PETER:  
"Well, I'm waiting!" (A newspaper hits peter in the face. Looks to see that pictures are wanted.) You gotta admit, the girl knows her stuff."**

 **Scene changes to the front of the Daily Bugle.**

 **PETER: (Climbing the side of the building)  
"Today's been one-stop shopping for disappointment. No money at home. No cool at school. I nearly pavement splat fighting a wacko with wings. And now Daily Bugle security won't even let me use the elevator. But May and Ben Parker didn't raise no quitters. (climbs in through the top story window) Any quitters. You get the idea." **

**Peter opens the door and sees a lot of people walking around and talking on the phone.**

 **JONAH:  
"Robbie, where's my layout? Foswell, I ordered that rewrite 12 seconds ago. Lee, I'm not paying you to sit on your keister. And you! (points to peter)"**

 **PETER:  
[confused] "Me?"**

 **JONAH:  
(grabs Peter by the front of the shirt and drags him to his office)"Yeah you! I sent you for my bagel and schmeer nine minutes ago."**

 **BETTY:  
[walking by] "You sent Benny, Mr. Jameson, and it's only been three minutes."**

 **PETER:  
"Uh, actually, sir, I've got something better then a bagel."**

 **JONAH:  
"Oh, yeah? What's that?"**

 **PETER:  
"A proposal. I think i can get you pictures. Photos of spider-man in action. I bet it'll sell a lot of newspapers."**

 **JONAH:  
(gets in Peters face) "What do you know about selling papers? You're a kid. Worse, your a teenager" (Turns to Betty) "Miss Brant, Call security. Get this wailing infant out of my face, out of my city room, out of my Town!" (Turns to Mr. Robinson) Hey, what the bugle needs is photos of spider-man in action. Now that would sell newspapers, huh?"**

 **PETER:  
'Today officially reeks.'**

Mr. Jameson turned and saw that his wife and Mrs. Parker were glaring at him with cold eyes.

"I think that the next time I see peter, I am going to tell him to take his pictures to another paper place." May told the shocked Jameson.

"WHAT!?" Mr. Jameson yelled in shock and worry. Ever since he stated selling papers with photos of spider-man he has been making more money then ever.

"Yes. I believe that other places would pay more for pictures of spider-man and would probably write the truth instead of the insults that you put and slander my nephews name." May said with a cold glare.

"Jonah, When we get back home, you are going to call Peter and tell him that you are sorry for the way that you have been treating him. And you are going to pay him more for the pictures that he gives you" Mrs. Jameson told her husband.

"But he's taking pictures of himself!" Jonah cried out in anger.

"That doesn't matter. You didn't say where the pictures came from. If you don't do what i told you, you will be sleeping on the couch for the next year, do you understand?"

"Yes, dear" Jonah said his head down.

 **Scene opens to the Osborn home.**

 **PETER:  
"Not one thing's gone right. And now the amazing spider-man is reduced to sneaking around for his shoes."**

 **Goes to the front of the building, where Mr. Osborn is waiting to get out of the limo.**

 **OSBORN:  
"All clear?" (received a nod from the guard and started to climb out)**

 **VULTURE:  
"Osborn!"**

 **OSBORN:  
(Climbs back into the limo) "GO! Go!" (limo takes off)**

 **VULTURE:  
"You won't escape me again."**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
"My thought exactly" (Follows vulture)**

 **helicopter follows after spider-man, with the enforcers inside.**

 **MONTANA:  
"Target sighted at last known location. Boys, let's squash us a bug." (Tries to target spider-man)**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
"Trick or treat." (kicks vulture away from the limo.) "I mean you are celebrating Halloween in September, right?" (webs vultures foot) "Or am I not one to talk?" (Runs across the buildings, trying not to fall. Still holding the web line that is still attached to the vulture)**

 **Spider-man looked ahead, and noticed a spike coming from the roof and gulp before jumping over it, his legs spread as wide as they would go. Both of them didn't noticed the helicopter following behind them.**

 **MONTANA:  
"Strangest darn gig Big Man's ever slid our way. We're flying with the freaks now, boys. I got no idea what that big bird's about, but I am mighty glad he's keeping out bug busy. (Target locked on to spider-man) Target locked" (fires a missal. **

**SPIDER-MAN:  
[spider-sense] "Oh, my spider-sense in ting-" (gets trapped inside a net and falls)**

 **[grunting] Spider-man was falling, but managed to get his hand through the net and shoot a web line onto a statue, hitting the side of the building.**

"Ohh, that looked like it hurt." Flash said with a cringe.

 **The statue fell of the ledge, and spider-man fell to another roof. The statue would have crushed him, but he managed to roll out of the way.**

 **MONTANA:  
"Ox, Fancy Dan. You're up." (the two climbed down a rope)**

 **Spider-man tore through the net and saw Ox behind him, he didn't see Fancy Dan until he kicked him in the chest, sending him into Ox's open arms. Ox bear hugged him and tried to squeeze the life out of him.**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
[panting] "Look, pal, If you needed a breath mint, you just had to ask." (spider-man managed to get his arms free and webbed Ox's mustache and pulled, making him lose on peter, allowing him to escape.)**

 **Peter and Fancy Dan started jumping and trying to hit one another but couldn't. Peter's spider-sense started tingling and he noticed Ox about to bring his fists on top of his head. Peter was faster and webbed Ox's arms together, which Ox tore through.**

 **PETER:  
"Oh, that's not good."**

 **Peter tried to jump away, but Ox grabbed his leg and swung him around a few times before throwing him to the other side of the roof. Spider-man tried to get his bearings and saw Ox and Fancy Dan walking toward him. He figured that he could jump off the roof and try a different plan, but Montana fired a laser from the helicopter.**

 **MONTANA:  
"Ah, ah, ah. Boys need a workout. Now no turning tale."**

 **PETER:  
"Seriously, who are you guys?"**

 **Scene changed to the vulture who was closer to getting into the limo before going back to the fight with spider-man.**

 **Fancy Dan kicked spider-man into the air and tried to kick him again while airborn. But spider-man moved his body and let him fly over head and webbing his arms to his body and spinning him around before launching him toward Ox.**

 **PETER:  
"It's not that I'm running, but there is this vulture-guy." (does a salute before jumping of the building.) "So if we could postpone- (Ox jumps off the building and grabs spider-man, his arms pinned to his body) "You're strong. Point taken. But can you do this?" (uses his powers and sticks to the side of the building, making Ox let go and continue falling.) "Didn't think so."**

 **PETER:  
(Webbs Ox's hands together and ties it to a flag pole) "Now i know you can tear right through that. But I wouldn't recommend it."**

 **MONTANA:  
[from helicopter] "Son, your making the enforcers look bad. I can't have that."**

"Spider-man will stop him." Flash said with a grin.

"Yes, he will" May said with a smile, but everyone could see that she was worried.

"He will make it out okay, May" Anna told her friend.

"I know. I just can't help but worry."

 **Vulture pried open the roof of the limo and tried to punch Osborn**

 **VULTURE:  
"You will apologize."**

 **OSBORN:  
"I won't."**

 **The door of the limo was tore off, catching the attention of Osborn and the Vulture. They were shocked when spider-man jumped in and sat down.**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
"Man, this is a sweet ride. That sunroof come standard?" (Jumps through the roof, pushing vulture away from the limo.)**

 **VULTURE:  
"Why do you defend that thief, Osborn!" (swings his wing, cutting spider-man across the chest and cutting his suit)**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
"Uncool. Do you know what these spider-suits cost?" (Turns around dodges laser fire from the helicopter) 'Never fought anyone like this group of bozos. Only one thing for sure. I cant let Harry lose his dad the way I lost uncle Ben.'**

Harry for the first time in a while smiled. He figured that spider-man didn't like his dad from the start, but now he know that there was more to his dad's (supposed) death then he knew. And this show was going to tell him the truth.

"Go Pete!" Kenny exclaimed.

"You raised a fine young man, May" Glory's mother said with a smile.

"Thank you" May said with a proud smile.

 **Peter jumped onto the vultures back**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
"Surf's up! [whoops]"**

 **OSBORN:  
"There. The car park. Go! Go!" (Car turns and goes into the car park.)**

 **VULTURE:  
"NO! (Turns to spider-man) This is all your fault" (Chases after him with the helicopter)**

 **Spider-man went around a building and saw the helicopter in front of him, and knew that Vulture was behind him.**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
'Two birds, one stone.'**

 **Spider-man dodged the vulture and jumped in front of the helicopter and stuck to the belly of the chopper.**

 **MONTANA:  
[looks around] "Where did that varmint get to now?"**

 **VULTURE:  
[flies to the underside of the helicopter] "Did you really think you could hide from me there?"**

 **Spider-man jumps onto his back and used his a web-line to pull them to the tail of the helicopter and used the tail rotor to shred vultures wing. Making the helicopter spin out of control and making the vulture go still.**

 **VULTURE:  
"My- my wing. I can't steer."**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
"Yeah, but you're still airborne. How does that work exactly? (Notices that the vultures back was humming.) Vultchie, your hump's humming. (Pushes his hand through the engine and pulls wires and other pieces out, making them fall.**

 **VULTURE:  
"You idiot! You've doomed us both."**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
"Ha, ha. You so have not been paying attention." (Web swings away with the vulture between his legs.) **

"Told you he would do it" Flash exclaimed as he high-fived Kenny and Rand.

"But wait. What about the other one" Gwens dad asked with a thoughtful look.

 **Scene changes to the vulture, webbed upside down to a light pole, Ox still hanging from the side of the building, and Fancy Dan trying to get untangled from the web.**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
(At the helicopter and sees that it's empty.) "Well three out four ain't bad, especially on bizarre bad guy night. Now, if I can just get my shoes." **

**Scene changes to the Parker house and peter climbing down from the roof, but stops and checks on his aunt from the window.**

 **PETER:  
"Oh, perfect end to a perfect day. (Walks inside and sees his aunt coming down the stairs) Aunt May, you're awake."**

 **MAY:  
"Sit down, peter. We need to talk. (Waits till he sits in a kitchen chair) I know that you are a good boy. Growing up to be a fine young man. But you're still my responsibility. I can't have you out by midnight. You're to be home by 10:00. That's my bedtime.**

 **PETER:  
"But, Aunt May"**

 **MAY:  
"If you're late, you call before 10. If you do call, it had better be to say you're on your way home. That's the law in this house, Peter. Do we understand each other?"**

 **PETER:  
"Sure, Aunt May. That's fair."**

 **MAY:  
"Lovely. Now, How about a slice of banana cream pie?"**

 **PETER:  
'Okay, nothing went as planned today. Understatement of the year. But I'm still Spider-man. And still undefeated. And I still have this amazing person watching out for me. (Looks at May, then takes a bite of pie.) Tell me there's something better. Go ahead. Try." **

**Scene fades out and screen goes black.**

"That is another thing that I am going to have to change, that curfew. I can only imagine how hard it has been on Peter" May said to herself.

 **(A wise choice, May. That is why I am showing you all this. You all walk around acting like you have it so hard, but Peter is trying so shoulder all of your burdens plus his own. This is a chance to see how hard it is trying to be two people at once)**

"So. What now?" Felicia asked.

 **(You all go back to your day and I will summon you all tomorrow for more. One more thing, you can't tell peter what you have seen. I will summon him here when i think that you are ready.)**

The group didn't get a chance to respond as they all suddenly were back in their homes and Mr. Hardy was back in his cell. All they could do what was for the next day.

 **END**

 **Hey guys this is my new story (Watching the Spectacular Spider-Man) I hope that you liked it.**

 **This story will be decided if i continue it or not by you guys. If a lot of you like it and follow it, I will do the next chapter. If I don't get a lot of reviews or favorites or followers, I will take it down.**

 **If you don't like how my chapters are or if there is something that you don't like, don't read my story. There are plenty of others.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

May woke up the next morning with Peters secret still on her mind. After going through her morning routine, she went down stairs to start making breakfast. Once that was done she called for Peter, who came down and sat down with a hiss of pain as his back touched the chair. "Are you okay, dear?" May asked.

"Yeah, Aunt May, I just tripped and fell and hurt my back." Peter lied with a nervous chuckle.

May watched her nephew as he ate his breakfast. She knew that he was lying, she knew that a villain had attacked the bank yesterday and (Spider-man) came and stopped him.

She opened her mouth and was about to tell him that she knew his secret, but remembered that the voice said that they couldn't. The voice said that they weren't ready and had to watch peters past some more.

After breakfast Peter went to school. He used to enjoy going, but now he just went through the motions and tried to get out of there as fast as he could. He didn't talk to anybody, he didn't even look at any of the students or the people that he used to call friends. Peter was walking through the hall, avoiding students when he saw the group standing and talking by some lockers. There was Flash, Kenny, Rand, Sally, MJ, Glory, Liz, Harry, and Gwen, They were talking among themselves when Liz turned and saw him looking at them. One by one the rest of the group turned and looked at him.

Peter saw MJ and Glory smile at him, and saw Harry try to wave him over, he wanted to go but one look to Liz and Gwen stopped him in his tracks. He had already ruined their lives enough, he wasn't going to ruin them anymore.

The group tried to wave Peter over, but he looked at Liz and Gwen before shaking his head slowly, turn and walk away. They all felt sadness when they watched Peter walk alone down the hall. They noticed that when he was at school he didn't talk to anyone or eat lunch with anyone, all he did was come to school and leave when it was over. He didn't even come to football games or anything like that anymore. They knew that Peter was depress and figured that the best thing he could do to stop hurting them... was to stay away from them.

"That voice was right... Peter does have it worse then any of us." Glory said sadly as she watched Peter disappear.

"I with that we could talk to him and help him, but the voice said that we aren't ready yet." MJ said, the rest of the group nodding behind her.

Come on guys. Class is about to start." Rand said as they went to their class.

Once School was over, Peter went to the DB to give Jameson the pictures from the fight yesterday. Walking into the main room, he saw reporters and office people buzzing about the main office room. Reaching Jamesons office he peeked inside and saw Jameson and his wife and son, he saw Miss Brant and Mr. Robinson all talking together near his desk, but they became silent when he walked inside.

"Hey, Peter. You bring those photos of the fight yesterday?" Mr. Robinson asked kindly.

"Yeah" Peter said in a soft voice as he laid the pictures down on the desk.

Jameson looked through them and decided that they were alright and got his checkbook out. He was going to pay what he always pays, but a hard elbow from his wife reminded him that he was supposed to pay an honest price for the photos. With a huge sigh he wrote the number down and handed him the check.

Peter looked at the check with a raised eyebrow, but what Jameson did next made him almost drop the check in shock.

"Look Parker... i- uh- I apologize about how i have been treating you since you started here." he said with a sour face

Peter looked at Jameson with wide eyes. 'What's going on?' he thought in shock, but his face went back to the emotionless face that he always wore nowadays. "I'ts not a big deal, Mr. Jameson. Thanks for the check" he said as he was about to walk out but was stopped by Mrs. Jameson, "Peter, dear, are you alright?" she asked seeing the depressed and tired look in his eyes.

"I'm fine ma'am, just tired. I have a lot of homework." he said, not knowing that they knew his secret.

"Bye, Peter" Betty said with a smile.

Peter looked at her and gave her a dry smile, "Bye Miss Brant" he said as he walked out.

Betty watched him leave with sad and hurt eyes. He had never called her Miss Brant before. Lately she had been thinking that she made a mistake when she told him that she wasn't going to the dance with him... she had really wanted to but had allowed what May said to change her mind and push him away, but now that she wanted to get closer to him and HE was the one pushing her away... it hurt her heart. 'Just wait, Peter, when i am allowed to tell you that i know who you are I want to try and be with you for real this time.' she thought with small smile. She knew that Peter was a great guy and that any girl would be lucky to have him... and she planned on that girl being HER.

Later that night when everyone was getting ready for bed, they were blinded by a bright light and saw that they were back in the movie room. **"Welcome back everyone. I know that it has been hard on everyone here to not tell Peter that you know his secret, but please all will be made clear soon. Now, if you all will find your seats we can begin."**

Once everyone was in there seats the show began.

 **Scene started at ESU where Peter, Gwen, and Eddie watched a tank filled with electric eels and rays swim around.**

 **CONNORS:  
"In Nature, everything is connected. As scientists, we explore and expand upon those connections to the benefit of society.**

 **EDDIE:  
"We're experimenting with genetically altered electric rays and eels." (Peter and Gwen smile at each other.)**

 **CONNORS:  
"Think what it would mean if we could harness this bioelectricity generate an alternate form of energy, a new clean source of power."**

 **PETER:  
"It sounds great, but you might want to clean the tank" (Taps on the glass with the green water inside)**

 **EDDIE:  
"It's clean. The fluid- I call it sludge- Increases the eels' bioelectric signatures."**

 **CONNORS:  
"Yes. In fact those very signatures have become so intense we've been forced to upgrade the lab's bioelectrical filters."**

 **MAX:  
[chuckles] "We've been forced?"**

 **CONNORS:  
"I stand corrected. We're forcing Max, here, to upgrade."**

 **MAX:  
"All I'm saying"**

 **MARTHA:  
"Curt, I need to get Billy to bed."**

 **CONNORS:  
"Sorry, Honey. I lost track of time."**

 **MARTHA:  
"You? No. I'm shocked"  
**

 **CONNORS:  
"I have to stay until Max is finished, but you go ahead and take billy home."**

 **MARTHA:  
"You might want to send Peter and Gwen home too. It is a school night doc."**

 **CONNORS:  
"Right, right, right. Go on, you two."**

 **Peter and Gwen walked to the door with Martha and Billy following behind them. As they walked down the stairs a alarm from Peters phone went off.**

 **PETER: [chuckles]  
"It's my Aunt May early-warning system. I have to call if I'm not home by 10."  
(on phone) "Hey Aunt May we just left the lab. I'm going to make sure Gwen gets home safe,and then I'm on my way."**

 **Scene changed back to Connors lab where he took a vile of liquid and put it under the microscope. It showed the cells coming together. Connors picked up the vile and smiled before he frowned when he heard the sound of a drill and saw Max working. Slipping the vile into his coat pocket he watched as Max struggled with a filter and dropped the drill making the machine spark and charge with electricity. Max reached over and went to grab the drill but was shocked with electricity making him scream out in pain and flung him back into the the tank where he broke the glass and was shocked again with by the eels and the water.**

"Oh, dear." Anna said in shock and horror.

 **THEME SONG  
**

 **Scene changed to Max being rolled into the hospital and a doctor coming to check on him.**

 **DOCTOR:  
"How's his pu- AHH!" (tried to check his pulse but was shocked)**

 **CONNORS:  
"Put these on." (Hands him rubber gloves.)**

 **DOCTOR:  
"I don't understand"**

 **CONNORS:  
"There was an accident. We need to quarantine him get his vitals stabilized. He's getting worse by the minute."**

 **DOCTOR:  
"All right. Take him to the isolation ward, stat." (he and Connors and the paramedics take him further in the hospital.)**

"I hope that he will be alright," May said.

"Did you cure him?" Mrs. Thompson asked.

Connors only shook his head.

 **Scene changed to a train speeding through the city and Spider-man riding on top of it.**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
"I could be in real trouble here." (Shoots a web line to the belly of a helicopter and lets it take him through the city.) "I'm not sure even my spider-powers could save me this time." (Swings around a corner and lands on a roof overlooking the highschool right as the bell rings) "You know just once I'd like to be early for school."**

 **Scene changed to Peter running through the halls and slides to a stop in front of the class room. Peter tries to sneak in, not noticing that he didn't pull his shirt down all the way, showing part of his spider-suit.**

 **FLASH:  
"Spider-man in action."**

 **PETER: (Sees the suit and pulls his shirt down)  
"It's not what you think!"  
**

 **FLASH:  
"It is too, dufus. Says so right here, (Shows the paper in his hand) The Daily Bugle is offering major fundage for a photo of spider-man in action."**

 **PETER:  
"Oh! Then it is what you think." (Sits between Harry and Gwen and sighs... before siting straighter) "Hey, wait. That was my idea."  
**

 **GWEN:  
"Looking foolish in biology class?"**

 **PETER:  
"No. The spider-picture thing. I told that bigmouthed Bugle guy to-"**

 **HARRY:  
"Take photos of someone famous? Yeah, that is revolutionary."**

 **[Bell rings]**

 **MR. RUBY:  
"Alright class settle down. I know you're all eager to get yesterdays test back. (Shows a kid his paper with a red F) (Hands Flash his test)**

 **FLASH:  
"C-minus? Sweet. The Flash completes another pass."**

 **Liz looks at her test and sees a D-minus.**

 **MR. RUBY:  
** **"Nice job, Mr. Parker. Another A-Plus"**

 **Flash glares at peter before eyeing the football beside him. Grabbing the ball, Flash throws it at the back of peters head, but Peter felt his spider-sense tingle and dropped his paper by 'accident' and lets the ball fly over his head and hit Mr. Ruby in the back of his head.**

 **MR. RUBY:  
"Mr. Thompson"**

 **Flash quickly hid his face behind his paper.**

Flash heard his mom laughing and turned to look at her.

"Remember, son, Justice always comes out on top." she said with a giggle.

"Yes, ma'am" Flash said with a small smile.

 **Scene changed to the hospital where the Dr and Dr. Connors walks into the waiting room, where Eddie is sitting.**

 **EDDIE:  
"Dr. Bromwell, How's Max?"**

 **BROMWELL:  
"Alive. And that's a miracle in itself believe me. His condition is stabilized, but-"**

 **CONNORS:  
"Maybe he should just see for himself."**

 **Both doctors took Eddie to the room where Max was staying. Eddie saw that Max was wearing a full body suit, and could see a yellow glow from the eyes.**

 **MAX:  
"Hey, Eddie."**

 **CONNORS:  
"Max's body is currently generating a constant stream of bioelectricity. That insulation suit will contain it, protect him and everyone. [turns to Max] "But, Max, I promise you, it's only temporary. We'll begin work on a cure immediately."**

 **MAX: (Glares)  
"Least you can do"**

 **CONNORS (Shocked)  
"Try to rest" [leads the others out of the room]**

 **Back at the high school the bell had rung, signaling the end of class. Peter tried to leave the room but was stopped by Mr. Ruby.**

 **RUBY:  
"Ms. Allen, a moment, please."**

 **Liz was walking out with flash and sally, but heard Mr. Ruby calling her back.**

 **RUBY:  
"Liz, if you are gonna raise that grade, you need a tutor. And I'm recommending Peter for the Job."**

 **Liz looked embarrassed and looked back at her friends.**

 **LIZ:  
"Nerd is so not the hot accessory this year."**

 **FLASH:  
"Quality time with puny Parker? I'd rather fail"**

 **Peter looks shocked and a little hurt.**

 **LIZ:  
"Study with Petey? I don't think so. (gasps) Couldn't Flash tutor me instead?"**

 **RUBY: [Looks at her with a blank look]  
"I'm not sure you understand. We want your grade to go up."**

 **As Mr. Ruby walked back to his desk, Peter tries to smile at Liz but she frowns and flips her hair at him as she walked away.**

"That was rude. He was just trying to help you pass." May said to Liz, who looked embarrassed and apologized for the way that she acted.

 **Back at the hospital, Max was trying to watch TV but the electricity on his body was messing with it. Max threw the remote, that broke when it hit the TV screen.**

 **MAX:  
"I can't even watch the game."**

 **EDDIE:  
"Yeah, but you can still yell at the TV. So really, hey, what's changed right?"**

 **MAX:  
"That supposed to be funny?" [eyes glow brighter] "You know i had plans before this happened. Go back to college, meet someone, have a life."**

 **EDDIE:  
"Dude, chill. You have to give yourself time to adjust."**

 **MAX:  
"Adjust to what, this? [opens the gloves of the suit and lets electricity pour from his hands]**

 **All of the medical equipment in the room exploded and the lights flickered throughout the rest of the hospital.**

 **MAX:  
"I'm out of here." [runs out of the room and then the hospital]**

 **EDDIE:  
"Max, wait."**

 **Scene changes to that night at the silver spoon cafe, where Peter and Liz were supposed to be studying.**

 **PETER:  
"See, the chapter's really about how biological systems interact."**

 **LIZ:  
"Anything in there about how biological systems are boring?"**

 **PETER:  
"Yeah, dullsville, right? Hey, who wants to waste there time with a textbook?"**

 **LIZ:  
"What a coincidence. Flash just texted me those exact words about you, Petey."**

 **PETER:  
"Maybe if you stopped texting Flash for just a minute-"**

 **LIZ:  
"Good idea. I'll call him instead."**

 **Max walked into the cafe wearing sweatpants and a jacket. He tried to go unnoticed but was seen by a little girl, who saw his mask.**

 **GIRL:  
"Daddy, what's he wearing?"**

 **DAD:  
"Shh" [pulled his daughter away]**

 **MAX:  
"And what are you staring at? [asks the cashier]"**

 **CASHIER:  
"I was just waiting for your order."**

 **MAX:  
"Coffee!" [snatches the cup out of her hand]**

 **Max opened the mouth piece of his mask and tried to take a sip of his coffee, but a small bolt of electricity came out of his mouth and hit the cup, spilling it all over the floor.**

 **MAX:  
"Oh, man. I can't even drink a lousy cup of coffee." [Gets angry and short circuits all of the electronics in the cafe, frighting everyone] Sorry. I'm sorry. [Runs out of the cafe, knocking a guy over as he went out the door]**

 **LIZ: (talks on the phone)  
"Oh, yeah, I'll be fluent in geek."**

 **Peter watches a Max run out of the cafe and thinks that he is a robber.**

 **PETER:  
'uh-oh, thug alert. And just when i was having so much fun being ignored.' "Look, this tutoring thing is something you need, not me. So when your ready to learn, let me know. [Walks away, leaving a shocked Liz behind].**

 **Liz watched him leave in shock and didn't hear Flash on the phone. ' _Liz? Can you hear me? Liz?'_**

"That was rather rude, Peter" May said, even though he wasn't there.

"I don't know, Miss Parker, I think that it got her attention quite well" Mrs. Allen said as she smiled at her daughters blush that was evident in the dark theater.

Everybody else laughed at her embarrassment.

 **Peter ran down an alley and changed into his spider-suit before shooting a web line and swinging away. He saw Max running down the street and chased after him.**

 **SPIDERMAN:  
'Someone's getting paid for spidey's picture. Might as well be me. [takes pictures of him self] Okay, self-portraits aren't going to be as easy as I thought. What i need is a group shot'.**

 **Max was running down the sidewalk when he hit a guy rolling a dolly with bottled soda in crates. Max picked himself up and was about to continue running when he felt something hit his back.**

 **SPIDERMAN:  
"Say 'Spider-man.' Wonderful. [takes pictures of him and a webbed up Max] You are a very cooperative crook. But I can't get a good mug shot if you're wearing this. [Webs Max's mask and pulls it off, exposing a face made of electricity.]**

 **Max roars out in anger, unleashing his power, which burns through the ropes and hits Spider-man in the chest, making him hit a wall.**

Everyone gasped when they saw Peter hit the wall.

 **MAX:  
** **"You shouldn't have done that. [turns to look at spiderman] (low voice) You really shouldn't have done that. Why did you attack me?" [walks closer to spiderman, making signs and lights explode.]**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
"Now, now. "Attack" is such a strong word. [dodges a punch from Max]**

 **MAX:  
"What's your game?" [Uses a finger to shoot a small bolt of electricity]**

 **Spider-man dodges the blast but was hit by another one in midair.**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
"All right electro. [webs a couple of TV's from a store window and slings them at Electro, who blocked them and made them explode.**

 **ELECTRO:  
"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it!" [lost control and sent dozens of bolts from his body, hitting signs and the road.]**

 **Spider-man saw him lose control and tried to swing kick him, but Electro put up a dome of electricity, zapping spider-man, making him yell out in pain. Electro zapped Spider-man into a car, denting the side, and watched as he fell on the street.**

 **ELECTRO:  
"You should have left me alone."**

 **Electro shot blast of electricity from his hands and tried to zap spiderman, but he kept dodging until he finally hid under a fire escape. Peter tried to catch his breath, but froze when he heard a alarm go off on his phone.**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
'Perfect' [checked the phone and saw that it was 9:58 PM] **

**Spider-man dodged some more blasts as he made his way up the fire escape to the roof. Once on the roof he called May and jumped it a Oscorp billboard.**

 _ **MAY:  
**_ **" _Hello?"_**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
"Hey, Aunt May"**

 _ **MAY:  
"Peter, its almost ten."**_

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
"Yeah, i know. That's why I'm calling. I've been tutoring. [dodges another shot of lightning and moves to the back of the billboard] It's slow going, but I'll be home soon."**

 _ **May:  
"I hope so. The weatherman predicted rain. [**_ **Spider-man dodges blasts as she talks] _You don't have your umbrella."_**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
"Yeah, somehow, i doubt an umbrella would help. I mean it's raining here yet."**

 **Max looked down and saw his mask and hat. After putting them on he ran while Spider-man was hidden.**

 **SPIDERMAN:  
"Okay, bye, Aunt May. Don't wait up." [Hangs up the phone and jumps over the billboard and lands on the street] "All right, Electro, I'm-" [Sees that Electro had run away.] "All alone."**

"Whoa" Mr. Thompson said wide eyed.

"I hope that not all of peter's battles are that dangerous." May said in worry.

Connors looks down in shame when he realized that May was going to watch as he hurt her nephew.

"Peter can take anything thrown at him." Flash said in excitement.

"I Just can't believe that Peter can hide all of this so well" Martha said in thought.

""Let's continue and see what happens" Anna said.

 **The next morning, at the school, Peter was checking the pics that he took from the night before.**

 **PETER:  
'blurry. blurry. Oh, nice one of my elbow. Or my knee, maybe. And this one would have been great... if my arm was two feet longer. No way the Bugle will take any of these. Not only does lightning-butt get away but I've got nothing to show-'**

 **GWEN:  
"Peter. [gets peters attention] I just heard from Eddie. There was an accident at the lab. **

**Scene changes to Peter throwing away the photos after their conversation.**

 **PETER:  
'Max's life is trashed. And not only don't i recognize him, I attack him. Not sure if I could have helped, but at least I could have tried.'**

 **LIZ: (surprised)  
"Petey"**

 **PETER:  
"Yeah, Petey. Look, I feel bad for ditching you last night. So if you still want help, we can meet after school at the ESU lab. It's up to you." [walks away, leaving Liz to think about his offer.]**

"That's my boy" May said in happiness.

"You raised a fine young man, May" Anna said with a smile.

"Thank you, Anna"

 **Scene changed to the ESU lab, where a storm raged outside.**

 **GWEN:  
"Couldn't we put him in the tank. Use a bioelectric filter to siphon-?"**

 **CONNORS:  
"No, it wouldn't work. Eels evolved to exist in aquatic environments. Max didn't."**

 **EDDIE:  
"And with the voltage he's currently generating BOOM! [makes Peter jump in fright] You don't want him any where near water. **

**LIZ: [shocks everyone]  
"Petey?"  
**

 **Peter looks shocked that Liz actually came.**

 **EDDIE: (confused)  
"Petey?"  
**

 **Scene changed to Max, who was about to walk into his apartment, but was stopped by Dr. Bromwell and two police officers.**

 **BROMWELL:  
"Max, we need to get you back to the hospital.**

 **MAX:  
"Done with hospitals. Just want to go home. **

**BROMWELL:  
"I'm not sure that you're ready-"**

 **OFFICER #1:  
"Listen, Dillon. After last nights little blowout it either a hospital room or a jail cell. Your call."**

 **MAX:  
"My call? My call? None of this has been my call!" **

**Max unleashes his powers, burning the coat and the mask and hat that he was wearing. His powers reached the police car, which exploded in the street. Bromwell and the 2 cops laid on the ground and covered their heads.**

 **BROMWELL:  
"Max, stop. We just want to help you."**

 **MAX:  
"You can't help me. But I know who can." **

**Max ran down the street to Connors lab, blowing street lamps and making car alarms go off.**

 **Back at the ESU Labs, Peter was talking with Connors.**

 **PETER:  
"Maybe this isn't such a good time."**

 **CONNORS:  
"No, go on. I need to check some results in my office anyway."**

 **Peter watched Connors go into his office and close the blinds. He gave a weird look at where connors was last seen before walking back to Liz and the others.**

 **LIZ:  
"So, Eddie, You quarterbacking for ESU?"**

 **EDDIE:  
"No. Hung up my Jersey back at midtown. I'm strictly a nerd now."**

 **PETER:  
"We're all nerds here. You can be too." [walks up to them with a rubber glove and a hook.]**

 **LIZ:  
"Wonderful."**

 **PETER:  
"I'm serious, Liz. You're smart. You can get this stuff. [leads her to the aquarium] You just need to look at it in a new way. [dips the hook and his hand with the glove in the water.]**

 **LIZ: (in fright)  
"Petey."**

 **PETER:  
"In nature, everything connected. [catches an eel and shows it to her] As scientists, we explore and expand upon those connections. Maybe it should be the same with people"**

 **LIZ:  
"Thought you said this stuff was boring." [She smiled at Peter, getting a smile in return]**

 **EDDIE:  
"You're lucky to have Pete as a tutor, Liz. Guy knows his stuff. Probably a Nobel Prize in his future." **

**Liz smiles at Peter, who smiles back. Gwen looked down to hide her frown.**

"Somebody's jealous" Captain Stacy teased his daughter, who blushed and turned away.

May smiled as she watched her nephew reach Liz.

Liz looked at her parents, who smiled at her and that she was putting effort into learning. She smiled back when they hugged her.

 **Scene changed to Connors, who was putting another vial of green liquid into an injector. Martha came in right when he was about to inject himself.**

 **MARTHA:  
"I have the results of- Curt, what are you doing?"**

 **CONNORS:  
"shhh. [rushes past her and closes the door again.] It's nothing. I can explain."**

 **MARTHA:  
"What is that?"**

 **CONNORS:  
"An experimental bio-formula. Genetically altered lizard DNA."**

 **MARTHA:  
"What?"**

 **Their conversation was stopped by the flickering of the lights and to doors being blasted off the hinges. Liz wrapped her arms around Peters shoulders in fright.**

 **MAX:  
"Connors! [turns to the four students] Where's Connors?" [when no one answered, he took his arm and pushed everything off of a desk] "You really don't want to keep me waiting, kids. Where's Connors?"**

 **CONNORS:  
"Max, I'm right here. Try to stay calm."**

 **MAX:  
"Calm? We left calm behind a lifetime ago, doc. I can't take it anymore. You caused this, you cure it."**

 **CONNORS:  
"We're working on that, Max, I promise. It'll just take time."  
**

 **MAX: (yelling)  
"I don't have time! Cure me, now. [fires a lightning blast at the wall behind Connors and his wife] Before I really get upset. I know you can do it, doc. All you need is the proper motivation." [stalks closer to Connors and his wife.]**

 **PETER: (thinking)  
'Well. The secret-identity thing was fun while it lasted.'**

 **EDDIE:  
"I'll distract him. You get the girls out the back."**

 **PETER:  
"What? Eddie, no." **

**They watched as Eddie ran and tried to tackle Max. But Max saw him coming and grabbed him with his open hand, shocking Eddie and threw him across the lab. Meanwhile Peter pushed Gwen and Liz out the back door.**

"And to think that I felt sorry for Max" Anna said with a frown.

"Aunt Anna!" MJ said in shock.

"What? I felt sorry for him in the beginning, but all through out this thing he has done nothing but blame others for his mistake. And then he threatened Martha and the children. So no, I am not sorry for him anymore." Anna said with an angry frown.

"I agree" Mrs. Kong and Mrs Thompson said as the same time.

 **Gwen tried to call her father while being rushed by Peter.**

 **PETER:  
"Come on. In there it will be safe." [pushes them to another building and slips away]**

 **GWEN:  
"Police emergency? There's a-"**

 **LIZ:  
"Gwen. Gwen, wait. [gets the blonds attention] Where's Petey?"**

 **CONNORS:  
"Max, please don't hurt him. [watches Max walk to the downed Eddie] We'll find a cure. We just need time."**

 **MAX:  
"You're lying!" [breaks a desk and kicks it away]**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
"Guys, I know it's not exactly a cure, but how about some chill pills?"**

 **MAX:  
"You!" [fires lightning at him, but misses.]**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
"Yeah, me. Look, I messed up before. But now I really want to help." [holds his hand out]**

"Oh, Peter" May said with a smile and tear filled eyes, making everyone smile, even Jameson.

 **MAX:  
** **"You want to hold my hand? [Grabs his hand and sends a shock to his body and sends him crashing into the broken desk.] None of you get it. Without a cure, I'm not Max Dillon. I'm- What'd you call me?"**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
"Lightning-butt?"**

 **MAX:  
"No, not that. Electro. Yeah. I'm Electro!" [opens his mask and lets his powers loose.]**

 **Spider-man saw Connors and his wife move to check on Eddie. He also noticed that a bolt of lightning hit the vile and the injector the Connors had before.**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
"All right, Electro, You wanna vent, then vent. [Webs a piece of the desk and slings it at him.]**

 **Electro tried to hit spider-man with his lightning, but spider-man kept dodging. Spidey knew that he had to buy time so Connors and his wife could get Eddie out. Spider-man tried to shoot a web at Max, but electricity went up the web and electrocuted him, making him yell and fall onto the desk that was under him. Max noticed that Connors and his wife were carrying Eddie out the door and was about to shoot a bolt of lightning at them, but was hit in the head with a computer. While Max was distracted, Spider-man webbed his arms and wrists to his body and then put three webs over the door.**

 **MAX:  
"Gone. My only chance at a cure, and you let them escape." [Breaks the web around him and rushes at spider-man.]**

 **Spider-man ducked under Max's body and let him slide on the table, dragging all of the chemicals to the floor, where it exploded. Spider-man was near the door and saw Max walk out of the fire, not a scratch was on him.**

 **ELECTRO:  
"That's it. The gloves are off."**

 **Electro fired a blast that was as big as a car. It hit spider-man and blasted him out of the lab and onto the concrete outside. Spider-man groaned as he pushed his body off the ground and saw Electro walk outside.**

 **A bystander was walking by and saw the fighting going on and took out his phone.**

 **BYSTANDER:  
"ha-ha. That Bugle prize money is as good as mine. [tried to take a picture, but spidey kept dodging blasts and couldn't stand still.] If Spider-man could just stand still. [was too loud and drew Electros attention to himself] uh-oh"**

 **Spider-man saw Electro shoot at the bystander and fired a web, pulling him to safety.**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
"Sorry, pal, photo shoots over. But if those shots come out I want my cut!" [dodges more blasts and finds a rubber glove.] "All right, Electro. The gloves are on." **

**Spider-man put on the glove and swung around a lamp post before grabbing Electro and throwing him into a wall. He thought that it was safe and walked up to him.**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
"Ha, see. He could dish it out but couldn't take-" [was blasted by lightning and grabbed a metal telephone tower.] "Oh, me and my big spider-mouth." **

**ELECTRO: (laughs)  
"Can't escape me up there, web-slinger." [uses his powers to push himself onto the tower, Causing electricity to go through the whole tower]**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
[sticks to the tower using only the hand with the rubber glove] "Okay, climbing a big metal tower wasn't the brightest idea. [cell phone rings] Oh, man, where does the time go?" "Hey, Aunt May"**

 ** _MAY:  
_** ** _"Peter, where are you? You sound strange, and there's so much static." [Shows spider-man hanging upside down on one hand]_**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
"Yeah, it's a bad connection. [dodges blasts from Electro] Listen, Im running late again, but-"**

 _ **MAY:  
"Peter, you're taking advantage of our arrangement. Calling in late every night is not acceptable"**_

 **PETER:  
"Sorry, I can't hear you. Static. I'll be home soon. Bye. [hangs up phone] I am so grounded. Of course, being grounded right now might not be such a bad thing. What I really need is a plan." [watches as Max blew up a letter on the tower and made if fall through the roof of a hotel, into the pool.] Or the worlds biggest dunk tank."**

 **Spider-man got outside the tower and swung around, kicking Max off the tower. Max went through the hole in the roof and into the pool, heating it up so much that the water evaporated. Spider-man looked through the roof, at the now dry pool, and saw Max unconscious at the bottom. Spider-man heard police sirens and swung away, leaving Max for the police.**

"Whoa" Said flash in shock. "That was intense!"

"Good job, Peter" Captain Stacy said with a smile.

Everyone heard a sniffle and turned to see May, tears falling from her eyes.

"What's wrong, Mrs. P?" Kenny asked, worried for her.

[sniffle] "I have been so blind." she said as she wiped her eyes. "I should have known that Peter would have stayed out past the time unless something was wrong"

"You didn't know what he was doing, May." Anna said.

"No, but I should have trusted him a little more" May said blowing her nose with a tissue.

 **The next morning at the school, Peter was walking down the hall with a frown on his face.**

 **LIZ: (gasps)  
"Petey, what were you thinking last night?"**

 **PETER: (nervous)  
"Um. That I should try to help."**

 **LIZ:  
"And did you?"**

 **PETER:  
"Me? No. Old Petey's pretty useless, I guess."**

 **LIZ:  
"I wouldn't say that" [Smiles at Peter, getting a smile in return]**

 **FLASH: (Ruined the moment)  
"Hey, What's Puny Parker doing here?"**

 **LIZ:  
"Leaving, I hope." [grabs Flash's arm] **

**Peter frowned at her and walked away from the group, not seeing Liz's sad look and longing in her eyes. He walk over to Harry and Gwen.**

 **HARRY:  
"Peter Parker, another hapless victim of the wild, undomesticated cheerleader." [Everyone turned and saw Liz walking away with the popular crowd.]**

 **GWEN:  
"It's her loss, Pete."**

 **HARRY:  
"And, hey, if the job was to help her learn at least you taught her how to fold to peer pressure."**

 **PETER: (Sighs)  
"No big. I reached out, and she knocked my hand away. You can't control everything. Trick is to never stop trying.**

 **Scene changed to Connors and Martha in the destroyed lab. Connors was writing things down in a notebook.**

 **MARTHA:  
"We won't stop trying, Curt, but we can't do anything more today. Come on. Let's go home.**

 **Connors looked down and saw the injector and the green vile on the floor and pick it up when his wife wasn't looking. After slipping it into his coat pocket, he followed his wife out the door.**

"Oh, Curt" Martha said with a frown and disappointed look in her eyes.

Curt saw the hurt on his wife and sons face and brought them into a hug. "I am so sorry you two. I was so selfish that I only thought of myself, not what would have happened to guys if it went wrong."

"It's okay, dad. At least Peter was there to save you." Billy said with a smile.

"Yes. Yes he was" Curt said with a smile, before turning to May, "We owe Peter everything. If there is ever anything that you guys need, let us know."

May just smiled and nodded.

 **(I am glad that you guys are finally understanding, but you still do not fully understand. I think that there is time for one more before I send you back home. And tomorrow, I will bring a few more people to watch with you.) the voice told the group.**

 **Everyone nodded and turned their attention to the screen as the show started.**

 **END**

 **Alright guys that is chapter 2**

 **I am sorry about the long wait, it has been a CRAZY month. I had to take my dad to the hospital, I had to go to the hospital, I have college starting soon. But don't worry, I will not quit my stories. I believe that if you start something you finish it.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **The scene started with three thugs breaking into a bakery.**

 **THUG 1:  
"All right, grab all the cash from the register and safe, but don't eat nothing. Mrs. M's my great-auntie."**

May glared at the screen "What a horrible nephew."

 **Suddenly a red light in the shape of Spiderman's mask lite up all three thugs.**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
"So you'll rob the piggy bank, but won't touch the cookie jar? Wow. You must qualify for nephew of the year. Twisted division.**

 **THUG 1:  
"Spider-Man. Get him!" (thugs rush outside)**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
"Spider-man. Get him. (Dodge swings and punches from the thugs) "Really? Is that the best you got? I mean I go to all this trouble to make you into famous spider-perps. The least you could do is keep things interesting. I always do." (Webs behind the thug and gets three pies and kicks them into the thug's face) "I'm really quite creative." (Webs all three thugs to a lamp post for the cops.)**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
"Now, let's review that to-do list. Stop the crime: check. Took pictures of my web-slinging self to win the Daily Bugle's photo contest: Check, check. Hightail it home before curfew: Check, check, check. Yep, for once, I'm making all the right moves. All the smart choices. "**

 **Scene changes to the Connors home. Dr. Connors was in the bathroom looking at injection he took from the lab.**

 **MARTHA:  
"Curt?"**

 **CURT:  
"Uh, yeah. Right there, hon." (Injects the formula into his shoulder before bending over in pain.) [Gasps]**

 **THEME SONG**

 **The scene opens back up to the Parker house.**

 **MAY[sighs] "All these bills. (Flips through the bills)**

 **PETER:  
"I'm home. ****(walks into the kitchen) "And before ten. Thank you very much."**

 **MAY:  
"Peter, making your curfew with only seconds to spare is hardly cause for celebration."**

 **PETER:  
"Aunt May, don't stress, okay? I know you've been struggling to make ends meet. But that's all about to change. Believe me." (Goes upstairs)**

 **The scene changes back to the Connors home, into Billy's bedroom.**

 **CURT:  
"Billy's reading about lizards?"**

 **MARTHA:  
"He wanted to know about those new skinks at the lab. [yawns] He's a Connors"**

 **CURT:  
"Come on, let's go to bed."**

 **The scene goes back to the Parker home. Peter was standing at the computer with the top half of his spider-suit on. The bottom half and the mask and gloves laid on the bed.**

All the girls and the women blushed bright red as they saw peter in his boxers. "May your boy has grown quite nicely. He will make a woman happy one day." Anne said as she smiled at her dear friend. Dare she say it if she was younger she might have gone after the young Parker.

 **PETER:  
"Yup, Aunt May's troubles are over. That prize money is as good as -" [BEEPS] 'No. The window caught the flash. They're all useless. (Peter groans as he slams his head onto his desk.)**

 **The scene changes back to the Connors home. Curt lay groaning in pain on his bed. A yell of pain woke Martha from her slumber.**

 **MARTHA: [Gasps]  
"Curt, what is it?"**

 **Curt was yelling out in pain as his right arm grew back. After the pain, Curt looked into the mirror shocked, before turning to his wife.**

 **MARTHA:  
"I can't believe it."**

 **CURT:  
"It worked."**

 **MARTHA:  
"What worked? What did you-? Curt tell me you didn't use that lizard DNA formula."**

 **CURT:  
"Some lizards regenerate lost limbs."**

 **MARTHA:  
"And some lizards stick to walls and eat raw meat. That doesn't mean you risk your life-"**

 **CURT:  
"Martha, look at the results. Don't you see what this means? Too me. To the world. We can literally heal millions-"**

 **BILLY:  
"Mom? Dad?" (rubs the sleep out of his eyes)**

 **CURT: (grabs Billy into his arms)  
"Hey, Partner!" **

**BILLY:  
"Whoa! Dad, your arm!" [laughs] (Hugs his mom and dad)**

 **The scene changes to Midtown High. Students were walking out of school. but Flash and Kenny were still inside filling up water balloons to throw at Peter from the window.**

 **KENNY:  
"HA. There's Parker."**

 **FLASH:  
"Ha-ha. This is perfect. By the time we're through, he'll be a shivering wet rat. I mean, more than usual.**

 **Peter felt his spider-sense tingle in the back of his head and pretended to bend down and tie his show, making the water balloon bust on the ground behind him.**

 **KENNY:  
"Dude, you missed."**

 **FLASH:  
"Tsk. Dumb luck. Jerks lousy with it. Hey, puny Parker!" (Throws five balloons)**

 **Peter dodged all of the balloons with the grace of a dancer. The other students were asking questions and whispering to each other.**

 **RAND:  
"Whoa. Check out, Parker."**

 **PETER:  
'Oh, secret identities reek.' "Come on quarterback, can't you complete a single-?" (Gets hit in the face with three balloons)**

 **All the students started laughing at Peter. Flash was about to throw another one. but Gwen stepped in front of Peter.**

 **FLASH:  
"Move, geekette, or you're next."**

 **GWEN:  
"Please, you haven't got the game. If you could hit a target under pressure would we have lost Bronx Tech? You chocked like a cat with a hairball."**

 **This time all of the students were laughing at Flash. Flash grit his teeth and was about to hit her with a balloon. but Rand stepped in this time.**

 **RAND:  
"Dude, you want some aloe vera for that burn? Come on, Einsteins. (Walks away with Peter and Gwen)**

 **Flash squeezed the balloon out of anger, making it burst and spilling all the water on top of his head. Kenny could only laugh at his friend's predicament.**

Flash blushed in embarrassment as he saw himself get humiliated and heard the others laugh around him. Mrs. Thompson looked and saw her son blush and patted his back in a comforting manner, "Don't worry, son. I am sure that you will appreciate Peter soon.

Flash looked at his momas he gave her a small smile, "I already do mom, I already do."

 **A bus ride later Gwen and a soaked Peter were at ESU.**

 **GWEN:  
"Anything's better than just standing there and taking it."**

 **PETER:  
"Excuse me? Standing there and taking it is nerds survival 101. Besides, I got bigger problems."**

 **GWEN:  
"Still no Spider-Man pictures, huh? Pete, counting on that prize money for your aunt might not be-"**

 **PETER:  
"What else am I supposed to do? (Gets the water out of his shirt) I never asked to be broke, or semi-grounded, or smart enough to be Flash's drenchig boy."  
**

 **GWEN:  
"You stop right there. I'm so not letting you wish away your big brain."**

 **PETER:  
"If it's so big, how come it can't solve my problems?"  
**

 **GWEN:  
"Big, but unripe. Give it time cantaloupe boy. (Walks into the lap with Peter)  
**

 **EDDIE:  
"About time. The Connors are due back any minute. Here bro, (Tosses the broom to Peter) We've still got cleaning-"**

 **CURT:  
"Save it for later, kids. First, we celebrate."  
**

 **GWEN:  
"Ohh, cake."  
**

 **MARTHA & BILLY:  
"Chocolate."  
**

 **EDDIE:  
"What exactly are we celebrat-? Y-your hand. Your right hand.  
**

 **After smiles and hugs, Eddie and Curt decide to arm-wrestle. Eddie was the victor and apologized with a sad look on his face.**

 **CURT:  
"What are you kidding? Do you have any idea how thrilled I am to lose at arm-wrestling?  
**

 **EDDIE:  
"Doc, this is huge. Your lizard formula's the cure for, like, every lost limb and amputation in the world. We're talking guaranteed Nobel Prize."  
**

 **MARTHA:  
"Slow down, Eddie. Bad enough my husband used himself as a guinea- (Martha stops as she notices something) Billy, uh, Eddie installed Space Wakos 2 on the onfice computer."  
**

 **BILLY:  
"Waskos? Wicked!" (Runs to the office)  
**

 **MARTHA:  
"If your gonna crank the volume close the door, please. (Turns to Curt) Take off your shirt, dear."  
**

 **CURT:  
"What, are you kidding? It's freezing in here." (Sees marthas glare) "All right. (Takes off his shirt making everyone gasp in shock)  
**

Everyone gasps as the see the scales going down his back. Martha hugged Curts arm a little tighter in one arm and hugs Billy tighter in the other one.

Curt could only look down as he thought about all he could have lost if it wasn't for Peter.

 **The scene cuts out on the right side of Curts back, that is covered in green lizard scales.**

 **The scene opens back up to later that night.**

 **MARTHA:  
"Lizard DNA is more primitive than human and the reptilian part of your brain is growing."  
**

 **CURT:  
"It's growing. I'm regressing. I can feel the change [Grunts]  
**

 **MARTHA:  
"Curt, please. You need to keep a clear head."  
**

 **CURT:  
"No. You need to hurry. I'm losing control.  
**

 **EDDIE:  
[sighs] "The formula creates new reptile sequences faster than i can ID them. I don't know how we'll ever knock them all down."  
**

 **PETER:  
"Wait, bro. What if we work from the other end? Create a human DNA filter that knocks out the lizard code? Like the noise filter on a cell phone."  
**

 **EDDIE:  
"Yeah, nice try, bro, but-"  
**

 **MARTHA:  
" No, wait! That could work. A gene cleanser."  
**

 **CURT:  
"Yes. Yes, of course. Ah, I should have seen it before. My Notes. They'll have all the data we need.  
**

 **GWEN:  
"So it'll remove any non-human DNA.  
**

 **PETER:  
 _'Even spider.'_  
**

 **Peter saw Billy looking from the office door. Billy noticed he was cought and closed the door before rushing back to the office chair. Peter walked through the door a second later.**

Martha and Curt gasped as they looked over at Billy. They didn't realize that Billy had heard them and what they were talking about.

Billy only smiled and hugged his parents tighter.

 **PETER:  
"Hey, Billy. How long were you listening?"  
**

 **BILLY:  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
**

 **PETER:  
"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"  
**

 **BILLY:  
(Pulls out a lizard book) "The book says some lizards lay hundred of eggs and never see them hatch.**

 **PETER:  
"Uh-huh"  
**

 **BILLY:  
"Most of the babies get eaten by predators. And the parents don't even care. [whispers] "Because they've only got lizard brains."  
**

 **PETER:  
"Billy, trust me. Your dad will always care about you."  
**

 **BILLY:  
"Even if he turnes into a monster?"  
**

Curt sobbed as he hugged Billy tighter to his chest. He was greatful that Peter talked to his son in his time of need.

Martha let silent tears fall as she saw Peter comfort her son. She cried harder when she remembered what she had said to Peter when Curt was cured and now it was going to be shown to everyone, including Peters aunt.

 **[Curt screams]**

 **Billy and Peter open the office door and see Doctor connors with his hands holding his head in pain.**

 **Martha watched as her husbands nails turned into black claws.**

 **MARTHA:  
"Curt"  
**

 **CURT:  
"I- I've made ... a terrible mistake. [Screams]  
**

 **Everybody could only lookon in horror as Curts body and mind changed into the lizard.**

 **MARTHA:  
"Curt? Curt, do you recognize me?" She tried to move closer but Eddie jumper onto the lizards back.  
**

 **EDDIE:  
"Doc, stop. We just wanna-"  
**

 **The lizard grabbed eddie and threw him at Peter and Billy. Peter pushed Billy out of the way and took eddies full weight to the chest, making them both tumble on the floor.**

 **The lizard jumped out of the skylight, making both Gwen and Martha dodge the falling glass. Once the lizard was gone Martha and Gwen went to check on Peter and Eddie.**

 **GWEN:  
"Eddie?"**

 **EDDIE:  
"Finish the gene cleanser. I'll follow the doc and call in with the location." (Runs out of the door)  
**

 **PETER:  
"Uh, I should get going too. Aunt May will ground me if i'm not home by 10."  
**

 **GWEN:  
"Pete, you can't leave now. We have to help."  
**

 **PETER:  
"Well, I just- I can't be late. She worries. (Rips his arm from Gwens hold, grabs his pack with his suit in it and runs out of the door.)  
**

 **MARTHA:  
"Peter, wait!"  
**

 **GWEN:  
"How could he just...?"  
**

 **MARTHA:  
"I guess... i guess he's scared. First Electro, now this. It's overwhelming. And he's only sixteen."  
**

 **GWEN:  
"I'm sixteen."  
**

 **MARTHA:  
"I- I know. And thank you. (Grabs gwen and pulls her into a hug)  
**

"I should have known Peter wouldn't just leave. How could I have been so stupid?" Gwen said as she wiped her eyes.

Captain Stacy pulled his daughter close, "I don't think Peter blames you, Gwen. He was under pressure and had to comeup with something quick.

 **Scene changes to Peter as he runs down an alley changing into his suit.**

 **SPIDER-MAN:  
"Now, if i were a 6' 5" lizard instead of a 5' 6" spider, where would I hide? (notices the smashed cars and people running out ofthe subway) "Duh, underground."  
**

 **The lizard was causing a panic in the subways as Eddie tries to lead people out.**

 **EDDIE:  
"Don't panic. Just head for the exit."  
**

 **The lizard noticed a young girl hiding and crawled from above and tried to bite her head off but was kicked back by spiderman.**

 **SPIDERMAN:  
"Sorry, pal, no eating in the subway." (Kicks the lizard into a ticket booth)  
**

 **The lizard threw the booth at spiderman, causing him to dodge it, making the rubble fall towards eddie, but was saved when Spiderman webbed the rubble above his head. Spiderman grabbed the lizard and webbed him to the wall.**

 **SPIDERMAN:  
"Dr. Connors, we have to get you back to the lab, understand? Dr. C, you in there? (Lizard breaks his head free and snaps his teeth at spiderman) "Okay, maybe not. Oh, yikes. Can you say halitosos?" (Lizard roars in his face) "I knew that you could."  
**

 **The lizard breaks free and charges at spiderman. The two fought back and fourth across the subway, but spiderman manages to dodge and tries to go in for a swinging kick.**

 **SPIDERMAN:  
"Okay, doc, this is going to hurt me more then it hurts you. (Gets smacked by the lizards tail making him fall onto a metal beam.) [groans] " Oh yeah. Definitely hurts me more than you." (Spiderman heard the lizard roar, but he saw three thanks to a head injury and couldnt dodge the lizards tail that smashed into his hand, breaking it. Spiderman rolled on the tracks and almost touched the third rail) "Whoa, watch that third rail webhead." (Spidermans groans as he webbs his hand up).**

Everyone flinched as they heard the bones in Peters hand crack.

 **Spierman looked for lizard as he avoided an on coming trian and didnt see as the lizard crawled closer and kicked him into a pille knocking him unconscious. Eddie saw that the lizard was still on the roof of the train and ran inside before it could get away.**

 **SPIDERMAN:  
"Anyone get the number of that-, Uh-oh (Sees the lizard still on the roof of the train and webs a line to it.)  
**

 **Spiderman managed to catch up with the train and fought the lizard, but sadly the fight ended when the lizard threw spiderman off the trin making him tumble and roll on the tracks in pain.**

 **SPIDERMAN:  
"So much for plan A"  
**

May and Peters friends could only imagen the pain that Peter was in. May was super proud of her nephew for trying to help the Connors.

 **Scene changes to Martha and Gwen at the lab finishing the gene cleanser.**

 **GWEN:  
"Thats it? We're done?"  
**

 **MARTHA:  
"I think so. It all squares with Curt's reasearch. Of course there's only one way to test it, and since Curt's hide is so thick. We'll have to find a way to make him drink it."  
**

 **SPIDERMAN:  
"Maybe by asking for help from a guy in a spider onesie?"  
**

 **MARTHA & GWEN:  
"Spiderman"  
**

 **SPIDERMAN:  
"I get that reaction a lot."  
**

 **GWEN:  
"How did you know we needed you?"  
**

 **SPIDERMAN:  
"Uh, my spider-sense was tingling?"  
**

 **Phone rings**

 **MARTHA:  
[Picks up the phone] "Hello?"  
**

 **EDDIE:  
"It's me. He's at the Bronx Zoo."  
**

 **SPIDERMAN:  
"Tell your friend to stay clear of the lizard." [webs on of the vials of cleanser] "I'm on my way."**

 **EDDIE:  
"Was that-?"  
**

 **MARTHA:  
"Our local hero. He'll be there soon and I'll be right behind him. Gwen can you stay with Billy?"  
**

 **GWEN:  
"Of course" Gwen ran to the office to see that Billy wasn't there and saw the phone hanging by the line. "Dr. Connors!"**

Martha glared at billy with a look that told him he was in so much trouble.

Billy smiled sheepishly at his mother.

 **Scene changes to Eddie as he walks through the reptile house at the zoo and lets out a loud gasp when spiderman landed right behind him.**

 **SPIDERMAN:  
"I get that reaction a lot too"  
**

 **EDDIE:  
"I think he's in there with the other creepy-crawlies. Must of smelled them or something."  
**

 **SPIDERMAN:  
"Good. Stay put. (Swings into the building) "Huh. Phew! Like a sauna in here. And me with out my spidey trunks."  
**

 **Spiderman continued until he saw a large pool and saw what he believed to be the lizard, but quickly came to the realization that it was an alligator.**

 **SPIDERMAN:  
"Great. In-laws"  
**

 **Spiderman didn't see the actual lizard sneak up behind him until the lizard wrapped him in a hug and dove back under the water. Spiderman was quickly losing oxygen and no way to escape. After spiderman passed out, the alligator came and attacked the lizard, making him let go of spiderman in the attack. Spiderman floated to the top where Eddie saw him and grabbed him pulling him to safety.**

"PETER!" May screamed as she watched her nephew lose consciousness.

Curt felt worse as he watched the lizard almost kill Peter.

When Eddie grabbed Peter and pulled him to shore everyone gave a shy of relief, even Jonah. While he may be a hard boss and be rude, he didn't want to see Peter die.

"Oh, thank you, Eddie. Thank you." May whispered as she wiped her tears.

 **[coughing]**

 **SPIDERMAN:  
"I thought I told you to stay put."  
**

 **EDDIE:  
"You're complaining?"  
**

 **SPIDERMAN:  
"No way, bro-, uh guy. Look we need a new strategy. Lizzie's not in a medicine taking mood. Not when he's so enjoying his play date in the heated pool. Wait a minute. (Gets up and runs to the ice section) The fake swamp was heated, but dunk a cold-blooded reptile in freezing water and he'll slow up.  
**

 **EDDIE:  
"Right. Slow enough for someone to force a little gene cleanser down his throat. But first you need to get him here with lizard bait."  
**

 **SPIDERMAN:  
"Don't even think about-"  
**

 **EDDIE:  
"My choice. Try to stop me."**

 **SPIDERMAN:  
"I'm impressed, bro. (Swings into the ice encloser) Okay prep time. First to make sure the polar bears don't take a midnight swim. (Webs the cave entrences.) Next find the perfect spot it bounce Lizard into the drink. Check, check. The perfect angle.  
**

 **[Eddie screams as he's being chased by the lizard]**

 **SPIDERMAN:  
"And now for the crucial element of surprise. [Phone rings, alerting the lizard]**

 **The lizard swings his tail hitting spiderman to the ground before grabbing him again and throwing him onto the safety bar, making spiderman hurt his back. The lizard grabs Spiderman by his face and picks him up.**

 **BILLY:  
"Dad, stop!" You don't have to be the lizard. (Lizard throws down spiderman, making him grunt in pain. Lizard then picks up billy with his tail.) You're still my dad. (Lizard opens his mouth to go in for the kill but spiderman webs his snout, making lizard drop billy, and pulls him into the pool and falls in with him.)  
**

 **EDDIE:  
"Did you skateboard here?"  
**

 **BILLY:  
"I took a cab. Duh."  
**

Everyone chuckled as they heard Billy talk to Eddie.

 **Billy and Eddie could only watch as Spiderman and the lizard fought.**

 **Spiderman sees billy's skateboard and realizes that he can use that to open the lizards mouth.**

 **SPIDERMAN:  
"Brought you a present, Lizzie. Gene cleanser. Guaranteed to remove you toughest stains. (Pours it into his mouth) Grease, mustard, even lizard DNA."  
**

 **Lizard stands back up and continues hitting spiderman till he laid on the ground in pain. The lizard starts screaming in pain as he changes back to Curt Connors. What no one saw was the camera that flashed after that moment.**

 **The next morning Eddie stormes into the lab and throws down the paper with the front picture being spiderman fighting the lizard.**

 **EDDIE:  
"Pictures and everything."  
**

 **MARTHA:  
"But who could have taken these?"**

 **EDDIE:  
"Check the byline."  
**

 **Martha looks and sees that the photos were taken by Peter Parker.**

"Oh Peter" May whispered as she realized the risks that Peter was taking to help her.

Everyone heard Martha cry but couldn't figure out why.

 **PETER:  
"Uh, did you see? There's no shots of Billy, or Dr. Connors or anything to prove that he was the lizard."  
**

 **EDDIE:  
"And that's supposed to-. Bro, you ditched the antidote effort to win a contest."  
**

 **CURT:  
"Eddie, it's all right. Besides i'm not exactly in a position to throw stones. (Gets up and walks away)  
**

"You didn't know what would happen,Dr. Connors" May said as she tried to give the man comfort.

Curt shook his head, "No. It was all my fault. I only thought about what I didn't have. I never realized what I had until I almost lost it. Peter risked his life to save me and my family, we owe him everything, and we repayed him by shunning him."

 **MARTHA:  
"Peter, you're young. And faced with difficult choices, young people sometimes make mistakes."  
**

 **PETER:  
"Thanks for understanding."  
**

 **MARTHA:  
"I understand you. But I can't trust you. You're fired."**

 **Peter turned towards Gwen and Eddie for support... byt was saddened when they glared at him before turning and walking away. Peter allowed a brief look of anger and rage flow across his face before he turned and walke away, but before he left he turned and saw three viles of gene cleanser on the desk. Peter walked out the door before making his way to the roof and webbing up one of the vials.**

"What is he gonna do?" Mrs. Thompson asked.

May spun around and glared at Gwen and Martha in anger. "He didn't leave you! He saved you and everyone else! So what if it was a picture, Peter kept names out of it!" she yelled.

"I know" Martha said as she cried harder. "I know, but I didnt know that during this time."

 **Scene changes to later that night. Peter climbes into his window and rips off his mask.**

 **Peter [Narration]:  
'I never asked to be spiderman. And I never asked for these powers. I never knew it would mean a bashed-up hand, a hard 9 p.m. curfew, no job, and friends who all think I'm scum. (Reaches behind him and grabs the vial.) It was all just a twist of fate. And bad luck. A random bug bite. (Pulles the cork off and brings it to his mouth) Easiest decision I ever made.'**

"Peter no!" MJ cried as she saw the vial.

"Dont do it, man. We can work it out" Randy yelled out.

"The world needs Spiderman!" Billy cried as tears fell from his face. It was because of Peter that his family was still together.

May cried silent tears as she watched her nephew and whispered "Please Peter. It's all right son, dont give up now. Keep fighting. One mistake isn't worth it. Please Ben, help our little boy."

 **(Stops and sees a picture of him and uncle Ben.) Except. Except I saved them.'  
**

 **Scene changes to after the fight as Dr. Connors hugs Billy and his wife.**

 **SPIDERMAN:  
'Spiderman's no magic wand, but, thanks to the web-head, Curts cured and Billy gets his father back. So what if nobody threw a parade? Spidey stays because spideys needed... For now anyway. (Webs the vial under his desk)  
**

 **Scene changes and ends with Spiderman on a skyscraper overlooking the city.**

"Thank you, Ben. Thank you." May whispered as Anne hugged her. May looked up when she saw a pair of legs in front of her, it was Martha.

Martha bent down and hugged May as tightly as she could as they both cried. " I am so sorry, May. Even though i acted calmly I let my anger get the best me. I promise that Curt and I will do everything we can to help you and Peter. Starting with giving Peter his job back."she said as Curt nodded behind her.

"He won't accept it" Gwen said as everyone turned to look at her. She silently cried as she held her hands to her chest. "Peters been shutting everyone out. Cutting people off. He seems to think that the best way to save us is to stay away and face it alone. It wont matter if you apologize and offer him to come back, he wont accept.

 **(Mrs. Stacy speaks the truth.)**

Everyone looked at the speaker as they listened.

 **(That is why I am showing you these memories. Peter will face a huge trial in the future, and the only way for him to overcome it is for him to know that he has people standing behind him and beside him. But you all are still not ready and don't fully understand Peters hardships and sacrifices. There are a lot more memories for you to see before you can stand with Peter. Until tomorrow, think over what you have seen)** Wolf said as he sent everyone back to their homes for the night.

 **AND DONE!**

 **WHATS UP GUYS, I KNOW ITS BEEN A LONG TIME AND I AM SORRY FOR THAT BT MY STORIES ARENT DEAD AND IWILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE IN THE FUTURE.**

 **Now we have some things to talk about. I have been asked a few times if other authors could make their own version of this story and my answer is YES! I started this story so others could like it and make versions of their own. So if anyone wants to do thier own story go right ahead and do it.**

 **Don't forget to add me on Xbox and Playstation (emeraldwolf1997) I would love to play with you guys.**

 **Until next time!**

 **IT FEELS GOOD TO BE BACK!**


	4. Authors note

Hey everyone. I have decided to stop doing this story. But dont worry I will do it better. My new plan is to do the story better with a some parts the same and some parts different. My plan is to do my own version of season 3. With this new idea and story I will be able to update more and make the story more fun and more me.

There is something i would like to say to the guest who keeps leaving reviews. You are a coward and a hypocrite! I dont mind criticism for my stories, i think it helps me to be better, but you are going far beyond that. You said that the champions was bullying you but from what I see it is the other way around. You called me immature when i deleted your original review because i couldnt handle the 'heat of the kitchen', yet you are going to send a 2 page essay to someone who was defending me... HYPOCRISY! looks to me that your the one who cant handle comments and criticism. I have taken your comments into review and decided that you are right. So i have decided to do another story that is my own idea and in return i want you to LEAVE MY STORIES ALONE! Go get a life and stop harassing me and my fans. Or if you feel the need to leave comments like that build an account and stop hiding begind a guest name. Get your own life and stay out of mine.

If anyone wants to know what i am talking about go and read the reviews and you will understand.

And to all my fans out there, i would like to thank you for defending me and following my work even though it is not the best. I promise that i will upload the first chapter of my new spiderman story very soon so go check it out and follow it and let me know what you think. I wont let this guy bring me down. THIS IS NOT THE END.


End file.
